


All My Defenses

by PieHeda



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Communication, Drabble, F/F, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8402608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PieHeda/pseuds/PieHeda
Summary: Drabble for AudreyV, from a Tumblr prompt. "Tell me a Secret", Holtz/Abby.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AudreyV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyV/gifts).



“I have never made out with a dude.”

“That’s not a secret. Everyone knows that about you.”

“The chief editor of the New York Times once saw me having sex.”

“Also not a secret. You told me that the first week we were together. You told that to the hot dog guy the other day.”

“Chinchillas are my favorite pet. Did you know they take dust baths? So frickin’ cute.”

“Uh, no, I did not…”

“’Here You Come Again’ by Dolly Parton makes me cry _every time_ I listen to it.”

“Wha..?”

“Every. Time.”

“Holtz, that doesn’t even…”

“I can’t explain it. It just gets to me.”

“Look, Holtz, this was your idea. If you don’t want to…”

“Nothing scares me more than you do.”

 

“Jillian.”

“Not ghosts. Or nuclear devices. Or even MRAs.”

“This isn’t funny.”

“If I ever lost you. Or like, if you just wanted something else? I wouldn’t have a home.”

“Jill… honey...”

“I mean. Not. Like - it’s your apartment. But you. You’re my home. So I have – I could – I have things to lose. It scares me.”

 

“It scares me too.”

“It does?”

“Yes.”

Holtzmann turned over. Her mouth found Abby’s. She curled her fingers into Abby’s hair while softly kissing her.

“That made my heart feel weird. Heavy. Better now.”

“OK hon.”

“It’s easier. If we both feel it.”

“Sure.”

She buried her face into Abby’s neck. Soon her breathing became deep and steady.

Abby held Holtzmann tight, her lips pressed against her head. She stared into the darkness.


End file.
